


Side Effects

by Moxley_Mox018



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Blowjobs, Bottom Dean, Hookups, M/M, Sexual Content, Top Seth, clubs, deans in a band, love at first sights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 23:44:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16106243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moxley_Mox018/pseuds/Moxley_Mox018
Summary: Nights like these led to side effects, as Dean’s bands hit single had said. That side effect just happened to come in a form that Dean hadn’t been expecting.





	Side Effects

**Author's Note:**

> So I’ve been sitting on this smutty little monstrosity, and a few other little one shots for a few months now. I finally mustered up the motivation to finish it. It’s based off the song Side Effects by 7 Minutes in Heaven.

Dean wasn’t too sure how they had gotten to this point. Seth was nuzzled up beside him, his hair in his face as his chest rose and fell slowly. Dean also wasn’t so sure on how much time he had been laying here, contently watching Seth sleep. 

Tonight had all been a blur for him. One moment he was on stage, singing his heart out and the next, he was underneath this god like man. All in all, the night had been successful in more ways than one. And honestly? He had enjoyed every moment of it

(7:30 pm - earlier that night)

Dean let out a deep breath as he looked himself over in the mirror. Tonight, him and his band had a gig at the club downtown. The nerves had been eating at him all week to the point he almost cancelled, but he decided he needed to face his fears and go through with this anyway.

He quickly fixed his shirt before hearing a knock on the door.

“Dean, you ready bud?” He heard Nick’s husky voice ask.

“Yeah, I’m coming,” he took one last look at himself before exiting the bathroom. It’s now or never.

 

**8:30**

He had first noticed him standing alone at the bar, a glass of what looked like Jack and Coke in his fist. Dean’s breath had involuntarily gotten stuck in his throat when he first laid eyes on him. Who wouldn’t want to stare at this god of a man?

He looked to be about six foot, with beautifully tanned skin and even darker chocolate brown eyes. His long black hair had been tied into a neat bun at the nape of his neck. He was wearing a tight black shirt that read “As Above, So Below” on the front. Dean couldn’t help but notice just how nicely the clothes hugged the man’s toned body. The tight black skinny jeans were also a bonus, providing him with a view of the man’s perfect ass. 

Dean shook the thoughts out of his head as he clipped the microphone to his shirt. He didn’t even know the guy and he was getting flustered. He took a deep breath, ignoring the slight bulge in his jeans as he continued to prepare for the gig.

 

**9:00**

Dean took one last sip from his water bottle before walking out onto the stage, his guitar hanging from his shoulders. He fought the urge to search the crowd for the mystery man. Instead he took his spot by the mic stand and took a deep breath.

He gave the go ahead to Nick and Sami before they started to play. As soon as he strummed the chords on his guitar, all Dean’s nervousness faded, and was replaced with adrenaline.

Through the third song, Dean was surprised by how many people in the crowd were loving the show. They were all head banging along to the beat, some of them, mostly girls, came up to the stage cheering up at Dean. He couldn’t get enough of the feeling.

After the song ended, Dean got a drink of his water, quickly going against himself and scanning the crowd. He smiled a little to himself when he laid his eyes on the man in black. He was also pleased to see him staring back at him.

He quickly got back into place as Nick led them into their last song, and Dean’s all time favorite, Side Effects. It was Dean’s favorite because it was the only song he wrote single handedly. Along with Nick’s guitar and Sami’s drums, the song was absolute perfection.

“He was the image of my summer; I knew that better days would come,” Dean sang into the mic as he slammed on his guitar. He gazes back out into the crowd as he sang, meeting eyes with the stranger. He looked as if he was really enjoying the show, the glass of alcohol abandoned as he tried to get closer to the stage. The whole thing caused Dean to smirk, singing with even more passion.

“Summer sex and cigarettes, the nights that lead to side-effects..” 

After they had finished up with their gig, it was all a blur for Dean. He remembered going offstage, only to be met with those chocolate brown eyes and a bright smile, one enough to melt his own heart.

“Seth..” he said as he stuck his hand out for Dean.

“D-dean..,” he smiled shyly as he stuck his hand out for Seth to shake. After that, they talked all evening as they drank, glass after glass. Seth, being the gentleman he was, paid for them all.

Then one thing after another happened, and some how Seth had coaxed Dean into coming back to his place with him. 

The ride to Seth’s apartment was filled with tension. Dean wasn’t sure if it was the alcohol talking or not, but he really wanted to kiss Seth. He wanted to kiss him and bury his hands in his hair and bite his lip and -

“Dean”, Seth said, ripping him from his thoughts.

“H-huh?”, he stuttered as he looked at Seth standing outside his car. 

“We’re here..”, he said, and Dean swore on his own life that Seth glanced in his lap, looking at Dean’s half hard dick, begging to be released.

Dean blushed a dark red as he climbed out, stumbling a bit. Luckily, he was caught by strong arms and pulled back up, his bright blue eyes meeting Seth’s brown ones. They stood there for what felt like an eternity before Seth closed the gap, pressing his lips to Dean’s.

Dean kissed back in surprise. He had to admit that feeling Seth’s beard tickle his face along with Seth’s soft lips against his was the most amazing thing he’s ever felt in his whole 27 years of existence. And he fucking loved it.

Seth managed to get them inside his apartment before the clothes started to come off. Dean had came to the conclusion that Seth looked even more godlike without his clothes on. His entire body was chiseled to perfection and it was only getting him even more excited.

He let out a soft grunt as he felt Seth grind against his thigh. It wasn’t hard to tell that Seth certainly wasn’t lacking there either. 

He had let Seth lead him back to his room. His legs hit the bed before he plopped down onto it, staring up into Seth’s eyes. 

“You sure you want this?,” he had whispered, making Dean nod his head quickly.

“Please..” was all he said before he watched Seth strip out of his boxers. Dean didn’t mean to stare, but he couldn’t help himself how the hell Seth was gonna fit his thick dick in his ass. He was removed from his thoughts as Seth removed his boxers as well, earning a blush from Dean.

“Move back baby..” Seth whispered as Dean did what he was told.

Ice blue eyes were glued to Seth as he climbed in between Dean’s legs, taking his length into his hand.

“You’re so beautiful,” Seth whispered as he slowly started to stroke Dean’s member, pressing kisses on the insides of his thighs.

“O-oh fuck,” Dean let out a breathy moan. He squeezed his eyes shut as he felt Seth then take him into his mouth. He couldn’t help but let out another moan as he felt the warm and wet mouth surround his most sensitive organ. 

The pleasure he was receiving was almost too much to handle. He hadn’t had anything like this in quite awhile, and it felt so damn good to have it again. Especially with someone like Seth. 

After Seth was done sucking his insides out through his dick, he pulled off of Dean with an audible “pop”. Dean couldn’t help but giggle at the trail of spit that followed Seth’s lips. The darker haired male didn’t miss a beat, sucking a finger into his mouth to wet it before slowly easing it into Dean’s backside. 

Dean had meant to moan, but the noise that escaped his lips sounded more like “hrngh”. While Seth’s finger had felt foreign, it wasn’t unwelcome as he let Dean adjust before very slowly adding a second. Through his haze of pure pleasure, Dean was able to notice just how gentle Seth was being with him. He was careful not to hurt Dean, even with how turned on and ready to fuck they were. 

Once Dean was opened up enough for Seth’s liking, he leaned over him to dig through his dresser drawer. A shiver rippled through Dean’s body as he watched Seth rip open the condom packet with his teeth, successful in not ripping it on accident. He sat himself up a little in time to help Seth roll it down into his length, a fond smile growing on the man’s face.

“You ready darling?,” Seth whispered, making Dean nod.

“Mm need you,” Dean whined lightly as Seth pushed his legs back, getting himself into position.

The preparation in Dean’s mind wasn’t much once Seth eased the tip in. He went slowly, making sure Dean adjusted to his size before he sunk deeper, and eventually the entire way in. Once the burn faded, it was slowly replaced with pleasure. 

Both men lost themselves in each other. Dean clung to the toned body as he very gently fucked into him. Seth was busy whispering sweet nothings against the stubble underneath Dean’s jaw. Every once in awhile his lips would latch onto Dean’s neck, sucking a bright hickey onto the pale skin. 

It was over way too soon however. Dean had finished first after a few direct hits at his sweet spot. When he came, he had actually screamed into Seth’s neck, seeing stars from the intensity of his orgasm. It didn’t take long before Seth was following suit, letting out a loud whine as he rode out his high. 

Seth was the “sleepy after sex” type, Dean had learned, but it didn’t stop the brunette from getting them both washed up. Then, he proceeded to plop down next to Dean, nuzzling up to him.

“That was amazing.. thank you,” he had whispered before pressing a little kiss to a bruise he had left on the taller man’s neck.

“Mm can say the same to you,” Dean mumbled, barely clinging to consciousness himself.

“Stay with me,” was the last thing Seth had whispered before he was out like a light.

“So,” Dean thought to himself. “That’s how we got here.”

He gently ran his fingers through Seth’s sweat soaked hair as he waited for sleep to take him. His song had been right all along, nights like these led to side effects. And even though he’d only known Seth for such a short time, he was certain this side effect in particular was love. Or at least the beginning of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback. Feedback. Feedback.  
> if you guys have any suggestions for future one shots, drop them in the comments :)


End file.
